Work Out
by liliana.esperanza
Summary: Jess is working out in the ARC's gym, that's where Becker also happens to be heading.


I own nothing. Not primeval, not Titanium by David Guetta.

Jess grabbed her gym bag out her locker and slammed the door shut. It was 5 o'clock on Friday evening, everyone else was at home or getting ready to go out. Only the few members of the ARC's skeleton team were in the building, so she was planning the make use of the modern high tech gym equipment whilst no one else was around. She quickly got changed into her bright pink and blue gym gear before heading to the docking station to plug in her iPod. David Guetta's titanium blasted out as Jess start her work out on the treadmill.

Despite it being 5 on a Friday evening and having several invitations from friends to join them on a night out, Becker was still sat at his desk in the armoury staring at the same piece of paper he had been 3 hours ago. 'I give up' Becker said to himself, the budgets he had been working on had been doing his head in for hours now and he just needed to clear his head. Grabbing his bag with his spare clothes in, he headed to the gym.

"I am titanium" Jess sang along loudly as she worked out, this was exactly what she needed, and instead of paying £20 to go to the gym at the end of her road and be flirted with by the egotistical jerk who ran reception, she could do so without having to pay a penny.

As Becker got closer to the gym he could hear titanium playing loudly. What is going on? he thought to himself everyone else has gone home. As he opened the door quietly he was surprised to see Jess in there singing along. Becker smirked at the sight of the field coordinator running on the treadmill and singing, only Jess could look so good working out he thought to himself. Jess continued to sing along completely unaware of the military captain stood in the door way watching her.

It was only when the song came to an end and Jess sang the last line that Becker made his presence aware. "I am titanium" "that I'm sure you are Jess" Becker said with another smirk. Jess jumped at the voice behind her and stopped the treadmill. Turning round quickly to face Becker she slipped of the edge of the treadmill, only to find herself in Becker's strong arms rather than on the floor. "Becker" Jess said "I didn't realise anyone else was here" Becker leant over her to turn off the music which was still playing. "I thought you had gone home hours ago when Abby and everyone else left. I mean surely someone like you had someone to go home to. A wife? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?" Jess stopped herself and turned bright red realising that they'd had a similar conversation before. The corners of Becker's mouth pulled upwards at Jess' babbling "no Jess, I don't have anyone at home to go to." Smirking more as Jess went an even brighter shade of red "I was just going to have a quick work out before grabbing a takeaway on the way home" "Ok well I'll just go, leave you to it, you probably want some peace" Jess rambled on "that's why I came here, I normally go to the gym at the end of my road but on a Friday it's a different man in reception and he is such a flirt" "Jess" Becker interrupted "you don't need to go, you're more than welcome to join me in my work out, if you can keep up that is" Becker teased "oh I can keep up Hilary James Becker don't you worry" "I don't want you to get tired and have to sit out" "I highly doubt that will happen, in fact let's make this interesting" Jess paused to think of a worthy bet "if I give up, you win and I have to buy the takeaway but if I win you buy the takeaway" Jess smirked back at Becker but soon realised she had just forced herself into Becker's evening "that is if you want to, if you just want to go home by yourself I completely understand" "oh its on" Becker responded.

After an hour of solid working out, Jess was getting tired but there was no way she was about to give up. Becker seeing Jess was tiring decided to call a tie, normally he was competitive but right now he had more important things, like the chance to spend his evening with Jess. "Jess, I think we should just call it a tie. I admit I was wrong, you did well at keeping up but normally I would still continue for another hour or so" Jess looked at him as if he was mad "another hour? Seriously?" Becker chuckled "yup, I'll see you in the car park in half an hour?" "Sure but Becker you honestly don't have to if you don't want to, no one won so there is no bet" Jess said slightly saddened by the idea "I want to, I'll see you in half an hour" Becker said as he walked towards the changing rooms. Jess smiled to herself and headed to the other changing rooms.

30 minuted later, Jess and Becker were in the car park. "What about my car?" Jess said as she sat in the passenger seat of Becker's SUV "I'll come this way on my jog tomorrow morning and drive it back to yours" Becker replied "no Becker that's just inconvenient for you, I'll take my car, follow you and meet you at the takeaway" "Jess it's fine, I have to pick up something tomorrow anyway" "if you insist" Jess sighed "I do" Becker said as he started the engine. " I'm sure this will fuel the rumours anyway" Jess mumbled, Becker looked at her slightly confused by this remark, there was rumours about them? Becker shook his head as he drove out the car park, he'd be speaking to Abby about that one tomorrow when he picked up her car.

They had agreed to pay half each for chinese so when Becker shoved £20 at the man running the till and started to walk off Jess ran after him slightly confused "I thought we agreed half and half" she questioned "my treat Jess" "but we agreed" Jess said as she rummaged in her back looking her purse "leave it Jess you can pay next time" Jess smiled, Becker had implied that they would do this again!

3 hours, 2 movies and bottle of wine later, Jess was curled up on Becker's sofa leaning on his shoulder fast asleep. Becker glanced down at her sleeping form and kissed the top of her head. He could get used to this he thought and tomorrow morning he planned to tell her just that. Draping the blanket he kept on the back of the sofa over them, Becker closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of the girl leant against him and how she would soon be his.


End file.
